Props and Mayhem: A Mike Fuentes Fic
by latenightfanfic
Summary: One night, Mike Fuentes saves a girl's life. He doesn't expect to see her again...but what if he does? Rated M for violence, smut, and selfharm/suicide.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Colt ran down her street, her own breaths loud in her ears. Her feet seemed too loud as they slammed into the pavement beneath her, and the cold air stung her cheeks like knives. Stumbling, she turned right, realizing that she was completely lost. "Shit!" she panted.

Suddenly, as she walked in a circle trying to work out where the hell she was, Colt heard voices behind her. Cursing furiously, she ran down a side road and turned left. It was a dead end. The voices were getting closer, and she sprinted out, taking a right. It was yet another dead end. She was trapped. Turning around, she faced her pursuers.

In front of her stood six boys, probably 18 or 19, around her age. They were all tall and muscular, with light hair. She was outnumbered.

"What do you want from me?" Colt asked, standing taller despite her shaking.

The boy who was presumably their leader stepped forward. "You ever thought about killing yourself, freak?"

Colt flinched at the insult. This was always how the fights started. "No." she lied.

"Well, you should. Of course," he said, turning and grinning at his colleagues, "we're here to do that for you."

Colt raised her fists and tensed as the boy stepped forward, bringing the rest into a shield behind him. As Colt backed up, he lunged.

Colt barely had time to react before he was on top of her, swinging. She flipped, twisting her whole body so quickly he didn't have time to counter her. Kneeing him in the crotch and digging her thumbs into his eye sockets, she flew off of him, knowing the rest of the gang would be behind her.

Sure enough, they were. One boy, the biggest, slammed her up against the alley wall. All of her breath hissed out, and she struggled to breath in again. He grabbed a knife off of one of the smaller boys, and held it up against Colt's throat. She wriggled, trying to get away from it. He pressed harder, and she immediately went stock still. "That's a good slut." he muttered, pressing closer to her. She trembled in terror.

The boy holding her turned, nodding to his friends. They all went to tend to the injured leader, leaving Colt and her captor alone. "You know," he said, turning back to her, "if you weren't so pretty you'd be dead by now."

Colt made an effort to snarl at him, curling her lip in contempt. His eyes darkened, and he dragged the knife along her jawline, drawing blood. She shrieked in pain, and he smiled. "You're feisty, too. I think I'll keep you." he murmured, bringing his mouth close to her ear. Her breath quickened with her panic.

Suddenly, as he slid a cold hand up her shirt, yells echoed from his friends. He cursed, dropping Colt to the ground. "Stay here, or you're dead." he yelled, running off.

Colt lay there, panting, blood dripping slowly down her neck. The yelling continued, and she tried to stumble to her feet. As she used the wall to help her up, her knees gave in, and she collapsed. "Fuck!" she said, pounding her fist against the asphalt.

After several more unsuccessful tries, Colt gave up, lying flat against the cool ground, listening as the yells grew less and less. Finally, they stopped, and she heard footsteps coming in her direction. Curling into a ball, Colt covered herself.

"Are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 1: Falling Asleep on a Stranger

Chapter One

_**~Colt's POV~**_

"Are you alright?" asked the voice again.

I didn't think it sounded like the boy who had tried to rape me, so I looked up nervously. There stood a tall young man, wearing a hat and skinnies with an Of Mice and Men tank. He had black hair and tan skin, and I felt like I should recognize him.

"You okay or not?" he asked.

I ignored the pain that was spreading throughout my body and sat up to face him. I heard him gasp at my wounds, but he almost immediately had helped me to my feet and was getting me out of the alley.

"How the hell did you get here?" he asked me as we walked quickly down the darkened road.

"I ran." I muttered, not feeling as though I should answer that question for a man I barely knew.

He shot me a look, and turned away. I was mystified by him already. He obviously wasn't your average guy. I mean, who rescues random girls out of dark alleyways at one in the morning anyway? But it wasn't just that. I recognized him from somewhere, and it kept nagging me. I felt like I knew his name, but then I didn't. Had I slept in under three days, I thought, maybe I would remember this sort of thing.

We walked in silence for a little bit, until finally my curiosity got the best of me. "Who are you, anyway?"

He looked at me, grinning widely. "Wouldn't it have been smarter to ask that before walking off with me?"

I glared, not in the mood for his joking. "Stop being cheeky and answer me."

He sighed and rolled his eyes animatedly. "Fine then, princess. The name's Mike Fuentes." he said, extending a hand.

I shook it warily, beginning to realize why he was familiar. "You mean from Pierce the Veil?'

Mike grinned again. "That's me."

I smiled tiredly. "That's why you seemed familiar." I whispered.

Mike hadn't heard. "So who exactly are you?"

For a moment, I debated telling him who I was. Just because I knew who he was didn't mean I could trust him. Quickly, I shook it off. "I'm Colt."

"Interesting name."

"Shut up, Fountains."

He laughed. "Already translated that, have you?"

I glared menacingly. Usually I would've laughed this off, but given the circumstances I wasn't in the mood for laughing. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can get your chin bandaged and get you safe."

"Which would be where….?"

"The hospital." Mike said, giving me a look that had _duh _written all over it.

"But that's, what, ten miles away?"

Mike nodded. "Yep. Ten and a half, to be specific."

I groaned. "How the hell are we going to get there before I bleed out or something?"

He laughed. "Car, of course."

I felt like an idiot. Why would I honestly think we were walking to the hospital? God, I really needed some sleep. I was going crazy.

About a half hour later, Mike had hailed a taxi and we were on our way to the hospital. Unfortunately, there was some traffic, so we were delayed. Mike, seeing my tiredness, offered to let me lean on him. I blushed madly.

"Mike…"

"No, I'm serious. You're exhausted. Go to sleep. Use me as a pillow."

I sighed, giving up. "Fine. Wake me up when we get there." I muttered, leaning on his shoulder. I was asleep in seconds, welcomed by a peaceful black.

_**~Mike's POV~**_

As Colt fell asleep on my shoulder, I mulled over what had happened that night. Colt was certainly unique in her own ways. I mainly wanted to know why she ended up in a darkened alleyway with a cut on her jaw being attacked by a gang. One thing was for sure, though. I couldn't let myself fall for her. I left town tomorrow with the guys on tour, and I couldn't break her heart like that. I couldn't let myself get emotionally attached so easily anymore. Not after what happened last time.

As the taxi turned into the hospital, I shook Colt's shoulder. She yawned sleepily, and snuggled into me. My breath hitched in surprise, and I smiled at how adorable she was. I almost didn't want to wake her. But I shook her again. "Colt, wake up."

She blinked open her eyes, and when she realized where she was, she sat up so fast it scared me. "We're here, then?"

I nodded. "I have to go now. Be safe." I said, helping her out. "It was nice meeting you Colt."

"Nice meeting you too, Mike."

As the taxi turned the corner, I watched Colt walk in the door. I doubted that I would ever see her again.

_**~Colt's POV~**_

I hopped out of the taxi, and walked in the hospital doors without looking back. A nurse ran forward, already examining the bloody wound as I walked to the desk. I had always hated hospitals. They were the site of all of my family fights, all after I attempted or cut too deep. They had bad memories. I didn't trust them.

Soon, I was in the emergency room, a doctor applying numbing cream to my cut as he prepared to stitch it up. I had no fondness whatsoever for needles, and I clenched my eyes shut as he stuck it gently into my skin. I didn't feel anything, of course, but I imagined the pain as he threaded in and out, in and out. When he was done, I sighed in relief. As soon as I was released, I called a taxicab and headed home. The night had been too long, and despite sneaking sleep with Mike, I was still exhausted. Yawning as I was dropped off in my neighborhood, I unlocked the door and stumbled inside, collapsing on the sofa fully dressed. I would have more time to think tomorrow, but now, I needed rest.


	3. Chapter 2: On Buses and Bridges

Chapter Two

_**~Colt's POV~**_

I stormed out of my house in tears. I heard my mother yelling after me, and I flipped her off over my shoulder. Jumping into my car, I floored it and raced away in a whirlwind of tires and smoke as the tires screamed below me. I didn't care what anyone thought anymore; all I needed was to be on my own away from the assholes who called themselves my parents. They would never understand how I felt or what I went through every day.

I cursed as I ran a red light, swerving to avoid getting hit. I didn't know where I was going, really. I just knew I needed to get away. For a good thirty minutes I drove out of town, passing the stadium and the hospital and the hotel. People stared at me, probably wondering why a girl was driving through town with tears streaming down her cheeks. I ignored them, and pulled up on the bridge above the river that bordered the town. No cars were in sight, nor were there any people. It wasn't too strange for me, since this side of town was relatively unpopulated. Opening my car door, I got out.

The air was cold, crisp. It stung my cheeks, and I remembered the night I had met Mike a year before. If only he was here now to talk to. Walking slowly to the guardrail, I leaned over, down at the calm river and its deep black color. It was probably freezing. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and I jerked backwards in surprise and guilt. "Hey! Don't jump!"

I turned around, eyes wide. I knew that voice, and I knew it well. "Mike?"

Mike stopped, his eyes as wide and surprised as mine. "Colt? What the-"

He was cut off by another voice. I looked for its owner, and saw another guy about Mike's age running towards us. "Mike, what're you…Oh."

I thought my jaw would fall off my face. It was Vic Fuentes! I stood there, frozen. What was even going on? "Um…hi." I said, at a loss for words.

Vic looked at Mike curiously. "Care to introduce me to the senorita, Mike?"

I blushed at his name for me. "Vic, this is Colt. Colt, this is Vic."

I nodded at Vic, and he nodded back warily. He was probably wondering what Mike was doing talking to random bridge jumpers. "Colt, can you…can you, um, step away from the guardrail…?"

I nodded, embarrassed. Stepping away a good few feet, I leaned on the hood of my car. Mike visibly relaxed. "Why are you out here?" Vic asked me, filling in for his brother.

"Running away." I said. It was a partial truth, after all. The jumping hadn't been part of the original plan.

Vic shot me a skeptical look, and Mike raised an eyebrow. I blushed harder. "Well, um….do you want to come meet the guys?" asked Mike timidly.

I nodded, glad for an excuse to get away from the bridge. Hopping off of my car, I followed Vic and Mike back to their bus. It was pretty big, and I wanted desperately to see the inside. Mike led me in, and he called the guys.

"Tony! Jaime! Get in here!"

I heard some muted mutters, and then Tony and Jaime walked in. They seemed confused for a second, but then they saw me. "Who's this?" Jaime asked, grinning at me.

I blushed. "I'm Colt." I said, trying to shake off my nervousness.

Tony nodded at me shyly, and Jaime winked. I shot him a glare. No matter how much I enjoyed him flirting with me, I'd prefer he not do it now. I had just met him. Jaime grinned at me again, and Mike laughed. Vic walked in, having talked to the driver. "I got a question for the lady." he said, sounding casual. I looked up at him, instantly curious.

"What's up?" I asked timidly, still not used to speaking casually with my favorite band.

"I know you've only just met us, but you seem really nice. How'd you like to come on tour with us?"

My jaw dropped open. "Are-are you serious?"

Tony and Mike chuckled, and Jaime patted me on the back. Vic smiled. "Quite serious."

I mustered the words. "Of course I would, as long as it's okay with you guys."

Vic looked around. "Anyone against her staying?"

They all exchanged looks, shaking their heads. "It's cool, then. Colt, go home and grab some clothes. Meet us back here in an hour, okay?"

I nodded. Heading for the door, I felt Mike put a hand on my shoulder. "Can I come with you, Colt?"

I was bewildered. "Uh…sure, Mike." I stammered, wondering why on earth he would want to tag along with me. In any case, he smiled and we walked the block to where my car was. I hopped in with Mike, turning on the ignition. The engine sputtered once before coming to life, and I turned for home.

_**~Mike's POV~**_

As Colt sped for her house, I looked out the window, feeling awkward. I wasn't sure if she was really okay with me tagging along like this. I felt bad for pushing it on her, but hell, I was worried she might try to jump again. I was glad to have her back again, and I wasn't ready to lose her just yet.

I shook my head, surprised at my own boldness. Where had that come from? We'd barely known each other for a day, and hadn't talked since the minute she got out of the taxi at the hospital a year earlier. Was I just being overprotective? I hoped not.

Colt tried to fill our awkward silence. "So, um, how've you been?"

I snapped back to reality. "I've been pretty good. Tour's exhausting, as always."

She nodded. "I bet."

"How've you been doing?"

Colt shrugged, pausing for a moment as we took a right onto a side road. "Not so great. Parents won't stop bothering me."

I nodded. "Not giving you a break, huh?"

"Yep."

Unable to find much else to talk about, I returned to sitting and thinking quietly. We were at Colt's house a few minutes later, and she ran up the drive and unlocked the door, inviting me in. I heard muffled talking in a back room, and Colt motioned for me to be quiet and follow her. I nodded.

She ran quietly up a staircase to our right, and I followed suit, tiptoeing on the carpet. Colt looked around quickly to make sure no one was there, and beckoned me into a room directly in front of us. As soon as I was inside, she shut the door with a quiet _click_ and sighed.

"Sorry for all the sneaking, but my parents aren't the type you want to meet."

I grinned in understanding. "Gotcha. It's fine."

She smiled and went about packing the few things that she would take. Being a girl, I expected her to pack tons of stuff, but she simply chucked in a few shirts and sweatshirts with some skinnies and declared herself done. I raised an eyebrow. "You're a light packer, for a girl."

Colt chuckled. "Always have been. I don't feel the need to bring 8,000 pairs of shoes and 300 pounds of makeup with me."

I smiled, thankful that she wasn't the preppy type. "Sweet. Ready to head out?"

She nodded. "Go on out. I'll be right there. Just remember to be quiet."

I slipped quietly out of Colt's room, tiptoeing back down the stairs and shutting the door quietly behind me. I had gotten good at sneaking out when I was in high school, so it wasn't much different here. Colt hadn't locked the car, so I got in and waited. It wasn't long before she slipped out the door and ran over, throwing her backpack in the backseat. "Let's roll." she said, starting the car. I saw a woman throw open the front door and yell after us as we raced away, too far gone to hear a word.


End file.
